Birth of the Fire
by Stormwhisker12
Summary: A new story that gives a background to the prophecy, Fire can save our Clan. I only just started this series so it might get backed up a bit because I'm trying to finish Briarlight's Vision.


**PROLOGUE AND SOME ALLEGIANCES:**

LEADER: Goldenstar- ginger and white tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Scorchsand- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Leafspeck- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS:

Nightstorm- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE- Creekpaw

Dapplesong- white she-cat with dark brown flecks and amber eyes

Sunwhisker- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Sedgepaw

Fernclaw- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpelt- white tom with pale blue eyes

Russetfoot- pretty white and light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cindertail- silver tabby she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes

Yellowberry- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Silverthorn- dark gray tabby and white tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Amberpaw

Skyrunner- black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Featherpaw

Rabbitfoot- dark brown tabby tom with long, nimble legs and pale green eyes

Rainpelt- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Blizzardfur- handsome white tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Sedgepaw- small brown she-cat with a tabby-striped tail and amber eyes

Amberpaw- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Featherpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Creekpaw- bright ginger tom with white legs and pale green eyes

QUEENS:

Emberheart- reddish tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Mother of Goldenstar's kits: Redkit (ginger tabby tom), and Squirrelkit (reddish brown she-cat with a sweeping, plumy tail and long chest fur)

Grayflower- gray and white she-cat with dark gray legs and green eyes. Mother of Blizzardfur's kits: Heatherkit (light brown tabby she-cat with white legs and soft fur), Swiftkit (dark gray tabby tom with a white chest patch), Shadekit (black tabby tom)

Cloudheart- silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Expecting Sunwhisker's kits.

ELDERS:

Spottedwhisker- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Prologue

"Come on, Snowpaw! Hurry up and move your tail!"

The small white apprentice rushed as fast as he could down into the hollow of Fourtrees. Another small ginger and white tom raced next to his brother. Snowpaw panted, but the hill was too steep to slow his fast-paced legs.

"I can't stop! Goldenpaw, help!" Snowpaw's pale blue eyes widened; they were almost at the bottom of the hill.

Goldenpaw slowed his paws, and stopped next to his ruffled brother. "That was amazing! I-I feel like my fur is buzzing with excitement!" Goldenpaw flicked his long ginger and white spotted tail at Snowpaw.

Snowpaw cast an annoyed glance at his brother. "I sure don't want to do that again anytime soon."

Goldenpaw pushed past his Clanmates. ThunderClan seemed to be the first ones to Fourtrees tonight! Snowpaw and Goldenpaw padded through the other cats to look straight up at the massive rock between all of the four giant oak trees.

"Whoa! That's so amazing!" Snowpaw gaped at the rock. Goldenpaw nodded. "One day, I'm going to be up there, looking down at my Clanmates. I'll be Goldenstar, leader of ThunderClan!"

Snowpaw snorted and flicked his ear at his imaginative brother. "In your dreams, Golden_star_. I'm going to be leader, Snowstar of ThunderClan! That sure sounds a lot better, don't you think?" he asked in a sweet and mocking tone.

Goldenpaw growled in playfulness and launched himself at the small white tom.

They rolled over and over across the grass, battering at one another. The two newly-made apprentices bundled across the coarse ground until they bumped against two sturdy paws.

Goldenpaw and Snowpaw jumped up quickly to see a dark ginger and white spotted tom standing before them; his deep amber eyes intent on the cats.

"Thrushclaw!" Snowpaw jumped up, recognizing his father.

"Oh, Snowpaw! I'm sorry; I didn't recognize you and your brother in this light! It's like the moon isn't even there." He flicked his tail at the dark clouds covering the full moon. Goldenpaw and Snowpaw brushed past their father with a friendly purr; walking on through the shadow-filled hollow with Fourtrees in the middle.

Goldenpaw suddenly felt uncomfortable in the dark hollow with barely a murmur from the rest of ThunderClan.

He sat down in a cool patch of grass on the side of the hollow, Snowpaw sat next to him.

Suddenly, loud yowls filled the hollow, and an unusually large group of cats poured through the clearing, with many mixed scents; two in particular.

Goldenpaw whispered to Snowpaw," What Clans do you think THEY are?" Snowpaw lifted his nose and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not sure. I THINK they're RiverClan," the white apprentice pointed to one of the two groups where the mass of cats were separating into. The RiverClan cats looked shiny and sleek-pelted.

Goldenpaw's yellow eyes traveled over the other group of cats. "I'm not sure about them." Snowpaw meowed in confusion. The other cats' smelled of the marshes and wet, slimy stuff. _How could any cat want to smell like THAT? _He wondered in awe at the cats.

As Snowpaw and Goldenpaw looked around at the new cats who were settling in, a group of apprentices padded over to them. Four cats; three smelled gross, like those marshes and wetlands. The one lone one must be RiverClan like Snowpaw had said; her pelt was shiny and looked almost wet!

Goldenpaw, always feeling generous and ready to make friends, stood up and gazed excitedly at the approaching apprentices.

"Hello!" Goldenpaw called as they reached the patches of grass where the brothers lay. The tiny sleek-pelted apprentice waved her tail and mewed in a voice pretty and gracious enough to belong to a StarClan ancestor," Good evening! How's the prey running in ThunderClan?"

Goldenpaw was almost shocked at her question. She looked like she'd barely just become an apprentice! But, she obliviously knew all about how to talk to other Clan cats at a Gathering, so she MUST be over six moons.

The little she-cat sat down in front of Goldenpaw, and he finally got a good look at her. Her watery-looking pale gray pelt rippled in the moonlight, which seemed to finally be shining through the clouds. Her dark green eyes betrayed kindness, which Goldenpaw found comforting.

"Prey's running fine. What's your name?" he asked.

She shuffled her paws and flicked her ear. "I'm Mistpaw. Who're you? I haven't seen you at any of the Gatherings before." She asked casually.

"Well, that's probably because I was just made an apprentice like, four sunrises ago! I'm Goldenpaw. I belong to ThunderClan! What Clan are you?"

Mistpaw was about to speak when a loud yowl rang through the clearing and another group of cats charged through into the hollow. Goldenpaw flicked his ear in alarm; he got up quickly and sidestepped from being smashed by a nimble dark brown tabby.

"Holy StarClan! Those cats sure look skinny!" Goldenpaw purred as he and Mistpaw sat side by side and looked down at the slim looking cats. Mistpaw nudged him playfully with her paw," Don't stare! Everyone knows WindClan are having trouble finding prey at the moment; rabbits are like, their only food!"

Goldenpaw stared in amazement, only taking his eyes away when Mistpaw nudged him even harder.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere, something shoved him off of his paws from behind, taking him by complete surprise, and sending him tumbling a few tail-lengths across the grass.

When Goldenpaw came to his senses, he looked dizzily behind him to see Mistpaw staring in disgust at a dark gray tom with white paws and jealousy-filled amber eyes sitting when Goldenpaw had just seconds before.

The dark gray tom was a bit bigger than Mistpaw, but still smaller and skinnier than Goldenpaw. He mewed affectionately to the pretty pale gray apprentice," Hey Mistpaw… how's it going? I hope WindClan didn't miss much; Harepaw stepped on a pebble and had to go back to camp."

Mistpaw was about to get up and move away from the cat, but the dark gray tom got up faster and wound his body around hers. "Now, you wouldn't want to go slinkin' away from your ol' pal Mosspaw huh?" Mistpaw laid her ears back in the beginning of a hiss, but caught Goldenpaw's eye and looked sorry as she gazed at him and didn't fight away from the new WindClan cat.

Goldenpaw stared for a couple more heartbeats. He had learned the rules at a Gathering, no fighting. He stared longingly at Mistpaw for a few more moments, and then slunk off. Snowpaw seemed to be deep in conversation with the ShadowClan apprentices that had come to them earlier with Mistpaw.

Goldenpaw padded away with sorrow and anger in his heart. He plopped down in the center of the clearing.

He waited and listened echoingly to the other cats' conversations around him. They sounded like low murmurs against the pang of ferocity in his paws.

_That stupid apprentice will definetly pay for this. Mistpaw was my friend! He can't just bump me out of the way and expect me to do nothing about it! _

Goldenpaw's anger was increasing when all of the sudden, a voice from behind him caught him off guard and made his heart race.

"Oh my, would YOU like to sit with me for this Gathering?" _Mistpaw!_

Goldenpaw whipped around, his anger vanishing.

And then, right as he turned his head, a sharp tail flicked him under his chin. It took a few seconds for everything that just had happened to make sense in his mind.

Mistpaw hadn't been asking HIM! She'd been asking that tom! Mosspaw and Mistpaw padded past without so much as a sideways glance at him as they padded on through the crowd.

Mosspaw stared, grimacing, as he lowered his tail and wrapped it over Mistpaw's back.

Goldenpaw watched in bitterness and watched them disappear in the crowd. A new feeling of ferocity crept over him, making him feel like a whole new cat; one that was not so friendly and nice.

_Mistpaw was MY friend first. I don't care what Mosspaw says. She seemed to like me more anyway… _

Goldenpaw lifted his chin and took a deep breath of a whole new personality.

_WindClan will pay for this! It doesn't matter what anyone says, this matters to ME, and Mosspaw just crossed the line that matters the most. _


End file.
